Whirlwind
by HarpyMonet
Summary: His taste lingered in her mouth, even hours after it had left. LawxMonet


**Authors Notes**

Drabble on Tumblr for the prompt:

**The Stroke of Midnight** - _our characters fall in love, but mine is forced to leave suddenly on the day of their meeting._

**Pairing/Characters:** MonetxLaw

* * *

His taste lingered in her mouth, even hours after it had left.

She could still feel his body pressed against hers as her lips and fingertips mapped out the expansions of black ink permanently etched into tanned skin. The brush of rougher hands against her hips and thighs still tingled her senses and it was almost like he was still there.

Their meeting had been almost arranged. They had similar allies and affiliations, it was almost natural that they would run into one another during the course of their lives.

Monet _knew_ he hadn't liked her very much during the budding moments of their short lived relationship. The way his eyes looked her over was anything but the hungry reserved expression he would show her later on. She hadn't blamed him, having had regarded him with calculating eyes as if to watch his every move.

She couldn't put a name on what had changed it so suddenly. What had led to the almost frantic removal of one another's clothing. What made him want to put his mouth along her shoulders and bite down on her skin as her legs wrapped around his waist and she whispered quiet pleas into his ear.

Cool calm calculating looks of suspicion became fond glances in such a short period it would leave her head spinning when she thought on it in the days to come.

She had laid next to him in the moments after their passion, long smooth fingers had played across his skin. She had traced over the groves of his muscles and up to loop around the intricate patters her lips had followed earlier. It wasn't even dusk, but the two had been warn out and needed a moment of rest.

Monet had craned her neck up to look at him through a lock green hair that had gotten in the way and he had stared down at her with blank eyes for a moment before cracking a smirk.

Brushing the hair away they both moved forward to touch their lips to one another's. She had been able to taste something in the way his lips moved against hers, and knew what it was. She had experienced this emotion before, but not in such a context.

She loved him.

It was a simply emotion that she had a hard time wrapping her mind around the point of it, but she couldn't deny what she felt in the pit of her stomach.

There may have been doubts about his feelings for her, he was a hard man to read, but from the way his fingers clenched onto the skin of her back as they kissed told her that this felt strange to him as well. She was growing drunk on his taste.

Just as the kiss grew back into the frantic pace of needing more, he had pulled away from her. Lingering close to her lips, she had dared not to open her eyes and see his expression. His breath was warm against her face as she waited for him to speak.

"Monet," He said, his voice rough from lack of proper use. "I have to leave."

They had just met one another and dived so quickly into the mess they were creating, but the pain in her heart was still there. She expected no different however, he was a pirate as was she and they had their allegiances. Monet herself was meant to be sent out on a secret assignment. She had no idea where he would go, and didn't think she would find any sign of him in years to come asides from his face popping up in the papers.

A cool smile formed on her lips as she opened her eyes. Dark eyes locked with one another as she pulled away from him slowly.

"I know," Monet had said in a sure voice, the smile not leaving her lips. Law's own lips curved from the steady frown into a smirk as he closed his eyes and nodded.

They said nothing about the possibility that they may not meet in such a way that they could enjoy one another's company again. Nothing about how easily one of them could die, would be willing to die.

They both knew and parted ways with fond glances and smooth smiles.

The taste lingered for days. The emotions never waned.


End file.
